


when you take my hand

by freefallng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, it's like.... a mix of both lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefallng/pseuds/freefallng
Summary: for theprompt#14: ‘I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss’





	when you take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> hi the request was suppose to be fluffy but!! this has a mind of it's own so enjoy this deathly hallows!linny sixth year revolution gfs, hours before they leave each other for winter holidays (aka when Luna is kidnapped by death eaters lmao bYE) unbeta'd like always so sorry for any mistakes! (title from 'night go slow' by catey shaw)

Ginny rounded the corner of the hallway quickly, trying to complete the rest of her journey as quietly as possible. She was out past curfew, and though she had taken many curses and experienced many detentions at the hand of the Carrow siblings this school year, she didn’t want another one for simply being out late. She had to save her strength for when it truly mattered. The Room of Requirement’s entrance was within her eyesight now, so she quickened her walking and began to pace. When the familiar door appeared suddenly in front of her, she let out a hefty sigh of relief and slipped quietly into the room.

 

Ginny took in the sight of the hammocks and various makeshift beds spread around the room. Hannah Abbott gave her a small wave from the med-bay corner of the room that had been created with Madam Pomfrey’s secret donations to their cause and any stolen potion ingredients that they could get their hands on. Ginny scanned the room, eyes roaming across their disordered base. She spotted a group of what had to be second-year students all curled up, sleeping soundly wrapped around each other for warmth, but most importantly, for comfort. They were laying near the makeshift Christmas tree that some of the fourth years had set up. Ginny’s body suddenly felt warmer at the pure love that was created in their shared safe haven.  

 

“Hey, Ginny,” a warm voice said from across the room. Ginny’s gaze shifted to where she spotted Neville, his face sporting an array of new bruises and cuts, which caused her to bite her lip and shake her head.

 

“I see you had a detention this evening,” Ginny said bitterly. “Why haven’t you had Hannah put some healing salve on some of those cuts?”

 

“We have such a limited supply, we have to save it for when we really need it. Plus, this isn’t the worst I’ve had. I’ll be fine,” Neville said, sheepishly smiling.

 

Ginny shook her head disapprovingly, but Neville shot her a look as if to say that she would have done the same thing. He wasn’t wrong - Ginny had been letting her wounds, even the worst of them, heal the muggle way for the past month or two. She tried to save what supplies they had left for the younger students, she couldn’t waste it on herself when she was perfectly capable of withstanding the pain.

 

“Have you seen Luna?” Ginny asked, trying to act nonchalant.

 

Neville saw right through her, the two of them have always been fairly close, but since the beginning of her sixth year and Neville’s seventh, the two have been able to read each other like a book. It seemed as if running a revolution with someone seemed to create a beautiful sort of friendship - Ginny wished her and Neville’s friendship could have been created under better circumstances.

 

“I saw her reading in the back corner, the one with all the beanbags where the first years usually hang out, a few minutes ago,” Neville said a bit smugly.

 

Ginny ignored the smirk on his face and thanked him before heading to the back corner of the room that the Room of Requirement had made for them at the start of the school year. Ginny’s eyes searched frantically around the corner before they were met with the familiar sight of Luna’s fluffy blonde-almost-white hair. Ginny let a small smile perch on her lips at the sight of the other girl who happened to be sitting upside down, an old edition of the _Quibbler_ in her grip.

 

“Hello Ginny,” Luna’s warm tone greeted her and the girl smiled slightly, her eyes never leaving the pages of the magazine in her hands. Ginny’s smile grew a bit wider - she would forever be in awe with Luna. Despite her quiet maneuvering, Luna had a way of knowing when Ginny was there before Ginny would ever set eyes on her.

 

Luna sat upright and dragged the bean bag located next to her close to her body and motioned for Ginny to sit down. Ginny obliged and sat down next to immediately setting her palm face up near Luna’s nearby left hand. Luna laced her fingers with Ginny’s immediately and gave her hand a quick squeeze, which caused Ginny to look her in the eyes.

 

The girls shared the same look with each other. Their faces said _I’m so thankful you made it through another day_ and _I don’t know what I’d do without you_ and _I love you I love you I love you._ Tomorrow the Hogwart’s Express would be departing from Hogsmeade’s station to take the students home for the holidays, but no one truly felt ready to celebrate anything.

 

Luna closed her eyes and waited, while Ginny smiled slightly. Their kisses have always started the same. Luna’s eyes closed as she waited expectantly. Ginny didn’t know how better to convey her feelings towards the girl next to her other than leaning in and pressing her lips against Luna’s. They kissed breathily and passionately, their lips moved in sync. Both girl’s tried to ignore the air around them that always felt heavy and filled with the sense of _what if this is the last_ _one_ that seemed to be following them constantly as the war outside the castle raged on. The girls clung to each other, kissing slowly but fiercely, trying to poor every piece of their heart into each other. They could have kissed forever, Ginny knew she wanted to, but Luna pulled back slowly and cocked her head almost innocently at the other girl.

 

“I-” Luna started to speak, but Ginny just squeezed the other girls hand tightly instead.

 

“I know,” Ginny said simply, inching back closer to Luna’s side. “I know.”


End file.
